


A Week Ago

by LoveLoveLovix



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, I'm kind of experimenting in style, possibly a little nsfw but probably not cause I don't quite know what qualifies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveLoveLovix/pseuds/LoveLoveLovix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby was warm a week ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Week Ago

“It’s not your fault,” Yang says to her.

Yang is wrong. Yang doesn’t know what she’s talking about. Yang only says that because Yang blames herself, and there is no room to blame Weiss too.

* * *

 

Weiss knows what really happened. She knows that she trusted Ruby. She’d never  _really_ trusted anyone before. Trusting Ruby had been a gradual thing, something that came with two years of dating and kissing and eventually stripping everything- clothes, inhibitions, fears, regrets.

She’d only been with Ruby for the first time a week ago. A week ago. A week ago. A week ago, Ruby was warm, then blazing hot. She was a fire, and Weiss let herself melt into the younger woman’s body almost too easily. She found the perfection she had sought for years in her girlfriend. She knew that she wasn’t able to be perfect alone… that this was the missing piece she had needed. Some people never found that. Weiss felt lucky. Past lucky. She was perfect for finding perfection.

That’s when she knew she trusted Ruby.

When they fought five days later, Blake and Yang at their sides, Weiss assessed the battlefield as always. The monsters against team RWBY, as always. This time, though, it seemed like a close fight, a little too close for comfort. Weiss said as such, albeit a bit harshly, barking out orders although it wasn’t her place.

Ruby smiled her little smile, tilted her head, and said, “Trust me.”

Weiss trusted her.

* * *

 

Ruby is gone.

Perfection is gone.

Any trust is probably gone as well, come to think of it.

To make matters worse, she can’t even cry over her girlfriend, not yet. Not when she’s being named leader of the team. Not when Yang is crying, not when Blake is sitting silently with eyes that are as dead as Ruby’s are. Something holds Weiss back and keeps her strong, on the outside at least.

On the inside, in her mind, there are teeth that spit out insults and truths, that tell her she never should have trusted, that eat her alive.

She doesn’t mind. If she dies, she’ll be perfect again, because she’ll be with Ruby.

If she dies, she might feel a little more alive.


End file.
